The Call
by Meryl Edan
Summary: Sharon Raydor wants to help Will Pope celebrate his promotion to Chief of Police.


_**The Call (The Closer: Sharon/Will)**_  
>Title: The Call<br>Rating: MA  
>Words: ~6300<br>Disclaimer: Characters property of their creators.  
>Note: Lots and lots of PWP. This is written from Will's POV and is cruder than my usual fare for that reason. It was tough to remove some of my inhibition in order to think like a man (or how I imagine men think), but also fun... Feedback of all kinds most welcome.<p>

Will Pope had just gotten to second base with Sharon Raydor when the call came.

"Dammit." He withdrew his hands from inside Sharon's blouse and wagged a finger at her. "Don't move."

Eager as he'd been to see the mayor's number on his caller ID, he'd recently become equally focused on getting the leggy FID captain undressed. After weeks of flirting, flowers, and favors, she finally sat perched on his desk with her jacket off and shirt unbuttoned. Her hands had just been on his chest and moving steadily south, leading Will to cautious optimism, and he really hoped this pause in the action wouldn't give her enough time to change her mind.

Will cleared his throat and picked up the phone. "Pope." He held Sharon's gaze as he listened to the voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes, sir. I will, sir. Thank you very much." Will hung up the phone.

Sharon raised an eyebrow. "Well? You got it, didn't you?"

Will nodded, a broad grin overtaking his face.

"Will, that's fantastic." Sharon clapped her hands against his chest and tilted her head up to kiss him, but Will stopped her with hands around her upper arms.

"I think you better go, Sharon." He shifted uncomfortably and took a step back.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't want me here?" she asked, looking hurt.

"No, no." Will shook his head in vehement protest. "I want you here. Just, maybe a little too much right now. The good news kind of hastened things along." Will nodded sheepishly toward the now-prominent bulge in the front of his trousers. "Maybe not what you bargained for."

Sharon looked down to the problem Will was indicating and her expression shifted. "Ah." She reached down to trace Will through his trousers and he moaned. She met his eyes again. "Why don't you let me extend you proper congratulations, Chief," she murmured, squeezing him firmly.

This time, when she tilted her head back to offer him her mouth, Will claimed it.

He kissed her possessively, hands on her head, as she made quick work of his belt buckle and fly. When she reached into his boxers to grasp him with both hands, he had to bite his lip to keep from groaning loudly enough to stop traffic in the hallway.

"You might want to slow that down," he stammered into her neck.

"Why? I'm ready," she teased, kicking off her pumps so they clattered to the floor. She wrapped her calves around the backs of Will's thighs and nudged him closer.

Will was immediately lost in how good her hair smelled, how soft her breasts were against his chest, and how she rolled his balls gently in one hand while her other continued to stroke up and down his length. He pushed her skirt roughly up her thighs and freed her of her panties, noticing as he dropped them onto his chair that they were indeed soaked through.

Will growled as he gripped Sharon's hips and pulled her up to the edge of the desk. She guided him into place and he pushed into her in one smooth stroke. Will muffled Sharon's cry with a hard kiss and admonished her to keep her voice down.

Sharon fell back onto her elbows on the desk and hissed as the change in position allowed Will to push deeper. He thrust hard, already on the brink, as he steadied them with one hand at Sharon's low back and the other braced against the desk.

Will reached to her clit, knowing he'd last only a few moments, but she swatted his hand away. "Don't need that," she panted when he looked at her in question. "Faster, just faster," she instructed, and let her head fall back.

He obliged, hooking his arms under Sharon's knees and gripping her hips again, pulling her just over the edge of the desk. Will took her in short, fast strokes, grinning when he felt the beginnings of her orgasm. Sharon came, struggling desperately to hold in her cries, and Will followed right behind, shooting his excitement and relief hot inside her.

Sharon propped her heels on the edge of the desk and Will leaned against her knees, resting. He let his hands run slowly along the tops of her thighs and dropped kisses on her kneecaps. When Sharon eventually moved to sit up, Will stopped her. He grabbed a handful of tissues from the box on his desk and made a clumsy, if heartfelt, effort to clean her up.

"Thank you," she said, touched, as she stood to adjust her skirt. She reached for her panties on Will's chair, but he quickly swooped them up and tucked them into his pants pocket.

"You can have them back when you meet me for dinner tonight," he told her, his expression hopeful.

Sharon raised an eyebrow in flirtation. "All right," she agreed. She steadied herself with a hand on Will's arm as she toed on her shoes, and before she could escape, Will backed her against his shelves for another minute of kissing.

As Sharon opened the door of Will's office to depart, she turned. "Congratulations again, Chief Pope."

"Thank you very, _very_much, Captain Raydor," Will replied with a wink.

Today had to be one of the best days of his life, Will thought as he sped along Sunset toward Sharon's house to pick her up later that evening. The mayor's timing had turned out to be terrific, because goddamn if it hadn't felt good to get off right after that call. He was half-hard again just thinking about Sharon's soft hands on his cock and knew he better calm down; he had to get through dinner before he could fuck her again.

It was probably unwise to be overconfident about that possibility but the promotion was making him feel invincible. He'd almost expected the female officers and staff in the hallways to start throwing themselves at him when he walked out at the end of the day. Maybe they would once the official announcement was made at tomorrow's press conference. Until then, only he and Sharon knew. It was their little secret. He wondered if that made her feel special.

Will adjusted his hands on the steering wheel and furrowed his brow. He'd been wooing Sharon for weeks with compliments and roses and paperwork submitted on time, but she'd chosen today of all days to show up in his office, lock his door, and shrug out of her jacket right in front of him. And only minutes later, the phone had rung.

Had she known?

As a member of the search committee, she definitely would have been privy to the committee's final recommendation to the mayor. Maybe she would have known when the mayor was going to make his decision, and when he planned to make the offer. Sharon Raydor seemed far too principled to try to sleep her way to a promotion though; that went against everything she stood for as FID head. Will pushed the thought from his mind.

Parked in Sharon's driveway, Will adjusted his tie in the rearview mirror. He popped a mint and crunched it quickly between his teeth, grimacing at the concentrated flavor.

Sharon answered her door in a long-sleeved black dress with a very short hemline, and black pumps that accentuated her shapely calves and ankles. Will wanted his hands on those legs so badly that he nearly grunted in lieu of a proper greeting. For her part, Sharon sized up Will shamelessly as well. "You look dapper," she said as she pulled his tie through her hand.

Will leaned in, intending only a chaste kiss hello, but within seconds he'd pinned Sharon against the wall and hitched those long legs around his waist. Sharon whimpered as Will attacked her neck and inched his hands up her thighs.

"You're having a day, aren't you?" Sharon squeaked as Will's hands reached her ass and squeezed.

"I'm sorry," Will said, though he wasn't, really. He started to put Sharon down but she clutched his shoulders.

"Upstairs," she whispered into his ear.

Today was some kind of dream, Will was becoming certain, as he carried Sharon, who was now nibbling his earlobe, down the hall to the staircase, at which point he put her down and let her lead him the rest of the way.

In her bedroom, Sharon turned in front of Will and lifted her hair, indicating he should help her with the zipper of her dress. He did, lowering it slowly down to the small of her back, then watched her step out of the dress and lay it carefully over a chair. The black lace lingerie she wore beneath robbed him of coherent thought, and this time he really did grunt aloud.

Sharon smirked as she stepped to him and undid his tie, then began unbuttoning his shirt. She'd left her heels on, keeping her at easy kissing height, and Will indulged. A skilled multitasker, Sharon managed to undress Will almost fully without breaking their kiss.

Will kicked free of his pants and boxers as he guided Sharon onto her high bed. Standing in front of her, Will lifted her ankles to his shoulders to stroke her legs slowly. He removed her shoes and wove his fingers between her toes, then kissed each ankle in turn. Sharon squirmed, ticklish, and tried to wiggle away.

Will caught her hips and hooked his thumbs into her panties to pull them slowly down her legs. He searched Sharon's flushed face for any last signs of reluctance, and finding none, lowered to his knees on the floor.

He buried his tongue in her sex, retreating to circle her entrance, and then pushed back in. Sharon muttered a string of profanities so colorful that Will had to stop to muffle his laughter against her thigh. Sharon groaned in frustrated protest and pulled his head back toward her center, forcing Will to gather his composure and resumed his ministrations. He drew her folds into his mouth and sucked gently, then laved between them in long strokes of his tongue. By the time he focused in on her clit, she was begging him not to stop.

Here in the privacy of her bedroom, Sharon was free to be as loud as she wanted, and she was, crying out unintelligibly for several long moments as she dug her fingers and toes in the bedspread.

When she quieted, Will lay down next to her. Sharon scooted up next to him and rolled to her side to hook a leg over his and rest her head on his shoulder. She toyed with the hair on his chest, then let her hand glide lower, over his stomach, to grasp his length and begin pumping gently. Will hummed in appreciation.

"I still expect dinner, you know," Sharon informed him as she nuzzled his jaw.

"Anything you want," Will replied, agreeable to anything as long as her hand stayed on his cock.

The niggling thought that came to him in the car on the way over returned, the idea that maybe she had some kind of agenda. She knew the rules against getting romantically involved with coworkers - her department had written them - and yet here she was, naked and jerking him off.

Will felt her shift and opened his eyes to find her looking down at him. "You're thinking about something," she said, studying his face.

"It's nothing." He shook his head.

"You can tell me. Do you want something different?" She stroked him faster. "I'm almost ready again."

"No, that feels good." It was actually a little too intense now and he slowed her with a hand on her wrist. Sharon wrinkled her brow, concerned.

Will laughed nervously. "I was just thinking that the timing of this is really coincidental. You being in my office when I got the call from the mayor, what we did there, tonight... That's all. Just a silly thought."

Sharon stopped her motions. Will moved her wrist to encourage her to start again, but she released him entirely and pulled her hand away.

"You think this is about you being the new Chief." Sharon spoke slowly, realization dawning on her. "Oh my god, Will." She sat up. "You think this is about my... my career advancement?" she asked in horror.

Will pushed himself up fast, his erection bobbing wildly. "I don't think that, Sharon, not at all. I was just thinking I was having a really good day, all these amazing things at once." Will waved a hand in the air, dismissive. "I know you aren't the kind of woman who sleeps her way to the top. That's crazy."

Sharon was furious now. She jumped up from bed and pulled on the robe hanging on the back of her door. "You need to leave, Will. Now." She crossed her arms in front of her, defiant and hurt.

"Sharon, wait. You're misunderstanding-"

"_Now_!"

Will sat on his couch in the dark, Scotch in hand. He downed the shot and leaned forward to pour another from the half-empty bottle on his coffee table. This one he sipped, rolling the amber liquid around on his tongue before tossing it back to burn down his throat.

He felt sorry for himself. Here he was, next Chief of Police of the LAPD, sitting at home alone with booze in one hand and his dick in the other. He could be fucking Sharon into the floor right now if he hadn't been such a stupid shit. The look on her face just before she'd slammed the door in his was pretty definitive: he was not getting into those lacy panties ever again.

Will remembered something and reached into his pocket - he still had the pair he'd stolen from her that afternoon. He laid them out across his thigh and fingered the soft material, then returned his hand to his cock to stroke some more as he stared at the scrap of fabric. He kept his touch light, like hers, and tried to imagine her finishing what she'd started on her bed. Either the booze or his guilt had gotten to him though and he couldn't get hard. "Dammit," he swore, and slammed his empty glass down on the coffee table.

He leaned back into the couch cushions and picked up Sharon's panties in both hands. She had a nice ass. A damn fine body all around, actually. She felt good and smelled good and tasted good and it would be a goddamn tragedy if he never got to see those amazing tits again.

He poured another drink.

He'd really hurt her feelings. That's what it meant when women got mad and threw you out, that you'd hurt their feelings. It had happened to him enough times by now to know how that worked. The next step was that he had to apologize. He knew that probably wasn't going to get her unbuttoned on his desk again, but they did have to work together.

Will realized he was disappointed that they hadn't gone to dinner. Fuck. He did like her, he really did. He liked how tough she was and how hard she worked, and how much obvious joy she got from crawling straight up the deputy chiefs' asses and chafing them all day. She made him laugh.

She'd been hard to win over; it had taken a solid month of focused attention to get to where they'd gotten today. He'd gone the old-fashioned route, starting with compliments, then upgrading to notes and flowers each time she closed a big case. She'd been standoffish at first but had warmed up to him, eventually stopping to chat in the hallways, even flirt a little, running her fingers through that thick hair as she smiled.

He wasn't giving up now, he decided, his newfound determination a balm. He was definitely too drunk to call her tonight, but he'd track her down tomorrow and set things straight.

He wondered what she was doing right at this moment. Probably crying. That's what women did. Maybe not Sharon though; she was unusual. Maybe she was drinking, just like he was. Maybe she was touching herself too. Will liked that thought, and so did his cock, it seemed, as it finally twitched to life in his hand.

The next morning, Will sent one of his interns down to Sharon's office with a dozen white roses, a latte, and a box from La Perla. Lingerie was probably an inappropriate gift but he really wanted to keep her panties and felt that if he was going to lie and tell her he lost them, he at least needed to replace them for her. Plus La Perla would show her that he was sophisticated and knew what classy women liked.

The intern returned shaking and terrified, and Will's phone rang a short moment later. It was Sharon.

"I lost your panties." Will grimaced. Goddamn if he wasn't the worst panty bandit of all time.

"Is that how you always answer your phone, Will?"

"No. Only if a woman calls. I mean, no. Shit. Sharon, I'm really sorry, ok?"

"I gather you're sorry. You just gave me a hundred-dollar pair of underwear."

Will could salvage this. "You're worth it. You're worth the matching bra too but I didn't know your size. You feel like a 34C but-"

That was it. His mental filter was completely broken. He waited for the click of her hanging up on him.

Instead, Sharon sighed. Will couldn't tell if that was a good sign or a bad one. "Don't send your intern down here again. He always looks frightened and it makes me feel like a witch."

"I'm sorry, Sharon. I won't send him anymore."

"Is your press conference tonight? And dinner with the mayor?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you come over after that? We'll talk."

Talking was good. Not his preferred reconciliation activity, but it was a start. "The dinner might run pretty late."

"I'll be up."

"Pretty late" turned out to be "extremely late," and it was slightly after midnight when Will pulled into Sharon's driveway. Lights were on inside though, so he assumed she had indeed waited for him and it would be all right to knock. Will felt tense as he stood at the door; he had a creeping feeling he was about to be yelled at, or forced to talk about feelings and other womanly things through to the wee hours. He'd let her put him through the paces though. He knew he deserved it, having woken that morning to realize with sober clarity how unfair he'd been.

Sharon answered her door in markedly different attire than she'd been in the previous night. LAPD sweatpants three sizes too big for her were rolled at her waist and hung loosely down to drag on the floor around her bare feet. She wore a white tank top, and the gray bra she had on underneath showed through the thin material.

Will tried not to stare at her rack. He looked at her hair instead, noticing it was tousled, as though she'd just been lying in bed.

"Did I wake you?" he asked softly.

"No, I was just reading. Come in." Sharon moved aside to let him pass.

"I watched you on tv," she said, locking the door. "You gave a good speech."

"Thanks. That was the easy part. Dinner with local dignitaries afterward was a little tedious."

"I can imagine." Sharon faced Will, hands resting on her hips. She looked him over. "You look very handsome."

Will felt a lump rise in his throat. This wasn't how he'd expected it to go. She was being nice. It had to be some kind of trap. "Thank you," he answered, his voice gruff. He scratched his head, searching for words, but before he could speak, Sharon took his hand and padded down the hall, pulling him after her.

Upstairs, she opened her bedroom door to reveal the room lit warmly by clusters of candles. The bedclothes were turned down and some kind of scent hung in the air, something that smelled like flowers in the woods. Will liked it. He was terribly, horribly confused though.

"Sharon, what-"

She interrupted him. "Will, I know you're sorry. Do you want to show me how sorry you are?" Sharon raised one eyebrow and backed away. She sat on her bed and pushed back to kneel in the center of the mattress, hands in her lap. She looked at him expectantly.

"I thought you wanted to talk."

"I'm not sure talking is your area, Will. I think you might be better at 'show' than 'tell.' What do you think?"

As he watched, Sharon reached up the back of her tank top and unhooked her bra. She maneuvered the straps from her shoulders and pulled the garment out from under the front of her shirt. She tossed it at him.

Will caught it and checked the tag. 34C, just as he thought. He winked at her and placed the bra on the empty chair by her door. He stood unmoving, still in mild disbelief at what he thought she was inviting him to do.

Sharon started to get impatient. "Will, would you take your clothes off and get over here?"

At that, Will spring into action. He kicked off his shoes and started to shed his tuxedo, swearing under his breath as he fumbled with his cufflinks. Sharon laughed and beckoned him over so she could help. She removed the studs from his shirt as well and gathered them in a small pile on her nightstand. Will then stripped down to his boxers and undershirt and approached the bed.

Sharon shook her head and stopped him before he could join her. She lifted the hem of his tshirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, then moved back to sit curled against the pile of pillows at her headboard.

She was sexy even in sweatpants, Will thought as he joined her and maneuvered her into his lap. Her slightly rumpled, soft look was a nice change from how severe she was at work and he appreciated that she let him see her like this. It was different from seeing her naked too.

Shit. He was going to see her naked again. Will couldn't believe his luck. He didn't know what had changed her mind but he wasn't asking questions now.

If she wanted sorry, then he'd give her hours of it. TGIF, he thought to himself as he ran his fingers through her hair. They could take all night.

He pulled her in to kiss him and they made out leisurely. Will took his time exploring the parts of her he hadn't yet: the delicate skin of her neck, her collarbones, the fine arcs of her shoulders. He spanned her waist with his hands and toyed with the rolled waistband of her pants.

"I don't think I've ever seen these look so good on someone," he complimented.

Sharon hummed as he reached beneath her tank and slid his hands up her back. She giggled when he tickled her stomach and over her ribs, and then groaned as he palmed her breasts. He kneaded gently at first, and then more firmly when she covered his hands with her own outside her tank and squeezed. Will kissed the base of her neck as he worked her in his hands, teasing her nipples into hard, pebbled peaks.

"I want to see you," he murmured and she let him lift her shirt over her head and toss it aside.

The candlelight cast soft shadows in her cleavage and Will growled as he quickly lowered his mouth to a breast. He covered her nipple and sucked carefully as he continued to stroke her other breast with his hand. He alternated then, and Sharon grasped his head and held him to her. Her hips began to undulate and she writhed in his arms.

"Touch me, Will," she begged.

Will slid a hand down the roomy front of her sweatpants and was delighted to find her pantiless and very wet. He easily slid two fingers into her and she moaned and rose up onto her knees, spreading her legs wider astride him. He continued to caress one breast and then the other with his lips and tongue as Sharon moved against his fingers and the heel of his palm, whimpering continuously as she rode him to orgasm. She rose high over his lap and threw her head back as her inner walls clamped down hard on his fingers, then fell forward against Will's chest. He held her and stroked her back as she caught her breath.

Sharon finally raised her head to kiss him hard, biting down on his bottom lip until he yelped. She reached toward his boxers, but Will stopped her by grasping her waist and flipping her to her back.

She wrapped her legs around him immediately and rocked up into his erection. Will reflexively ground down against her, but managed to stop himself with a small grunt. "I'm not done being sorry," he warned. "Don't rush me."

He kissed her and she rewarded him with a cheeky grin followed by a gasp as he whipped off her loose pants. He guided Sharon's knees to her chest and indicated he wanted her to hold them there as he lowered his head between her legs. Already sensitized, she yelped on the first broad upsweep of his tongue.

He loved that she loved this. He especially adored how the act drove Sharon to vocal obscenities, especially if he backed off as she was approaching climax. After the second instance of that particular torture, she unleashed a bout of name-calling on him that would make a sailor blush, and he recommitted and took her over the edge. She screamed, losing her grip on her legs and thrashing in the sheets as she cried out over and over. He continued circling her with his tongue until, spent, she pushed him roughly away.

Will wiped at his face and removed his boxers before he moved up to lay next to her. He was achingly hard, had been for some time already, and was aghast to find that Sharon seemed to have fallen right to sleep.

Dammit, he thought, lying back and staring at the ceiling while he figured out what to do. It was his own fault for being so thoroughly sorry, he presumed, though this hadn't happened to him before and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Would it be rude to wake her to finish him off? He assumed so, and besides, she looked so peaceful lying there so still.

Will was just about to get up and find the bathroom in order to take care of himself when he felt her hand on his chest. Sharon's eyes were still closed, but she felt her way down to his cock and took it in her hand.

"I just need a minute," she murmured as she began to stroke him.

Will relaxed back into the pillows. Sharon gave a great handjob, even half-awake. She captured his precum with her fingertips and spread it over the head of his shaft, pumped him a few times, then returned back to the head to start over. Her touch was light enough to tantalize but solid enough to be satisfying, and Will found himself enjoying the wait.

True to her word, Sharon only needed a few minutes to recover and was soon snuggled next to Will and nipping on his earlobe.

"I'm sorry too," she purred into his ear as she reached lower to cup his balls.

"For what?" Will resisted the urge to guide her hand and let his fingers glide up her forearm instead.

"I asked you what was on your mind and then when you told the truth, I threw you out without giving you a chance to explain yourself." She squeezed the base of his shaft.

"You did," Will answered hoarsely.

Sharon brushed her nose along his cheek. Will grasped the back of her head and pulled her to him to sweep his tongue into her mouth and kiss her aggressively, earning an unconscious rock of her pelvis against his thigh.

Sharon uttered his name on a small moan. "How do you want me?"

He nearly shot his load just hearing her ask the question.

After a moment of hard thinking, Will answered, "Like this." He rolled her flat on her stomach and nudged her legs apart to settle between them. He took his cock in hand and slid it through her folds in question.

"Yes," Sharon breathed, and clenched the pillow under her head. Will could tell she was bracing for him to take her roughly, and the fact that she was willing slowed him down and made him want to be gentle. His restraint was in tatters but he was going to give it his best shot.

He eased into her as slowly as he could stand. Sharon relaxed when she realized he was taking his time, and her body opened up to take him deep as she sighed in pleasure. When Will was seated up to his balls, he stretched over her back and hooked his arms under hers, then began to thrust in long, deep strokes. She was slick, so amazingly wet, and tight as a vise around him. He mumbled her name into her hair in bliss.

"It's good, Will," she groaned out. "Just like that."

Will realized that even in this position, she was fucking him too. She was active, moving with him, squeezing his dick inside her, and hooking her feet around the backs of his legs to stroke his skin.

Jesus.

He picked up the pace and shortened his strokes. She urged him on with vocabulary slightly less abusive but no less graphic than earlier and her eagerness finally undid his resolve. He did take her hard then, so hard she could only hang onto her pillow and brace herself so he didn't drive her through the headboard.

He wanted her to come again but wasn't sure he had the coordination or wherewithal at this point to give her extra help. He tried to choke out instruction but could get no further than her name, so he simply grabbed her hand and pushed it beneath them, down between her legs.

"Come. Come now," he barked and she did, muffling her strangled cries into her pillow. With one arm under her pelvis and the other leveraged against the headboard, Will dragged her up onto all fours. Another half-dozen thrusts and he exploded into her with a roar.

Will woke in the morning with that age-old predicament of a hard-on plus a full bladder. He didn't dare turn to look for Sharon in case her tits or something were showing; he'd just get harder and then really be in trouble. He'd have to walk this one off.

He crept from her bedroom and paced the top floor of her house, trying to think unsexy thoughts. Finally he was soft enough to be able to aim, and could relieve himself.

Her shower looked tempting. They'd gotten messy the night before and his odds of getting some morning action were likely better if he wasn't sticky. He just hoped Sharon's soap didn't smell like a flower shop.

He was nearly through scrubbing himself when the shower curtain suddenly swept open and Sharon stepped in behind him. She didn't say anything, just moved close and wrapped her arms around his middle, pressing herself against his back and letting a hand drift down to his cock while the other brushed across his nipples. Will was only at half-mast but she brought him to attention quickly and then double-fisted him with gusto.

Will braced one hand against the wall and reached behind him with the other to grab Sharon's ass. He squeezed in time with her strokes and soon she was breathing almost as hard as he was and rocking up against him. He groaned in relief as he spurted over her fingers, then watched as she rinsed her hands clean under the water.

Will turned to find Sharon flushed and breathless and he immediately backed her up against the wall. He attacked her neck with his mouth as he kneed her legs apart and pushed a finger into her, then one more. She clutched his shoulders while he kissed her jaw and worked her with his hand, but after a few minutes she sighed in frustration and pushed him away.

"What do you need, baby?" Will mouthed into her ear.

"Nothing, it's just, standing...I can't." Their eyes finally met for the first time that morning and Sharon frowned. Will took her face in his hands and kissed her. Sharon shivered, and he turned them so she was standing under the hot water. They finished the shower quickly, and Will took her straight back to bed and soon had her coming on her back with his tongue inside her.

"You know you're good at that, right?" Sharon breathed as Will sat back against the headboard.

Will shrugged. "I like doing it."

"Mm." Sharon sat up next to Will and pulled the sheet up to tuck beneath her arms. "I'm never sure what to do next. Now, I mean."

"Same here. I usually try to leave at night to avoid this part." Will wasn't sure why he was admitting that, but was pleasantly surprised to see Sharon nodding.

"Me too. And the morning sex usually isn't worth it."

Will shifted.

"Oh, not you. You're terrific." Sharon patted his leg in casual reassurance and Will couldn't help but laugh.

"What is it?" Sharon turned to face him.

"You're just so easy."

Sharon crossed her arms in mock indignation. "You have a real way with words, Will Pope."

Will rubbed his head. "You know what I mean. I think 'easygoing' is actually the word I was looking for."

"That sounds a little better." Sharon dropped the sheet and rose to straddle Will's lap. She rested her forearms on his shoulders and rubbed his neck lightly with her fingertips. "We can just see what happens, right?"

Her touch felt good. Soothing.

"Yeah. We can." Will didn't want either of them to get too far ahead of themselves but he already knew he wouldn't mind spending at least a few more nights in Sharon's bed. And he wanted to take her out. Dinner. Maybe to the beach, if she liked that.

Sharon sighed. "I should go into the office," she frowned.

"Me too." Will was equally irritated that work was interfering with what could otherwise be a very relaxing day. He cupped Sharon's ass in his hands and squeezed.

She hummed as she leaned in to press kisses over his face. "When do you start the transition?"

"In six weeks, officially. Unofficially, right away." He brushed her damp hair back to bare her neck.

Will wasn't sure who was seducing whom as they continued to talk and touch each other. Eventually Sharon's mouth around his cock put a halt to her line of questioning, so Will was free to lie back and enjoy.

Sharon was at least as good with her mouth as she was with her hands, and she was using her full arsenal on him right now. She dragged her tongue up his shaft and then wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock as her lips closed over the head. She alternated between hard and soft sucking and then went back to just her tongue to begin again.

And then she stopped.

Will swore at the sudden loss of warmth and friction and very nearly called her something he knew he'd regret and would surely get him thrown out again. The double standard in acceptable dirty talk was unfair, but that was for later musing, as Sharon was now back in his lap wearing a smirk.

"That's payback for last night," she declared.

She looked pleased with herself but the flush across her chest and her peaked nipples told Will she wasn't much better off than he was. To prove it, he cupped her very wet sex and easily slid a pair of fingers inside, thrusting his hips up involuntarily when he felt her clench around him.

Sharon immediately started to ride his hand but he withdrew right away, smirking back at her frustrated expression.

And just like that, it became a game. Sharon gripped his length and pumped until Will's eyes fell shut, then released him abruptly. He muscled her onto her back and licked her center until she started to keen, then backed away and sat up. She lunged at him and kissed him hard, battling his tongue with her own and digging her nails into his shoulders. Will countered by kneading her breasts and tweaking her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

They tortured each other until both were feral, but Will was first to give in, and for once he didn't mind losing.

"Sharon, please," he begged her, his breathing ragged as she bit his shoulder.

"Yes," she moaned in both victory and relief as she fell onto her back and opened her legs to him.

Will pushed into her and they thrust against each other, desperate for the release they'd been denied. Will came quickly and as soon as he pressed a thumb to Sharon's clit, she followed him into oblivion.

Will stepped to the podium. Before raising his right hand, he looked out over the crowd.

Sharon was there, toward the end of the front row, seated between the heads of detectives and special ops. As he watched, she leaned forward slowly to rest her hands on the edge of her seat, giving him an eyeful of cleavage above her low-cut blouse and revealing the tops of the cups of her black lace bra.

As Will held up his hand and swore to protect his community and the constitution, he was overcome by almost uncontainable elation. Fortunately, he knew just the woman to help him celebrate.


End file.
